Vivre ou mourir II
by lillyyy19
Summary: Un an déjà que Callie et Arizona sont revenues de l'Alabama, cependant, si elles s'attendaient à mener une vie calme et normale, elles vont vite changer d'avis, surtout lorsque leur couple sera mis en péril... ainsi que leur vie.
1. Chapter 1

Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Si vous commencez cette histoire, sachez qu'elle a une première partie qui s'appelle: Vivre ou Mourir. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 1

Arizona était appuyée sur le comptoir de l'accueil pédiatrique et terminait le dossier d'un des petits humains. Jason lisait par-dessus son épaule et faisait des petits bruits approbateurs. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna vivement vers l'interne qui recula de quelques pas.

-Jason, un interne en deuxième année sait qu'il ne faut pas lire au dessus de l'épaule d'un titulaire ! Alors… pourquoi est-ce que toi, tu le fais toujours ?

-Parce que vous n'avez rien dit jusqu'à maintenant ! rétorqua Jason, complice.

-C'est parce que j'espérais que tu comprendrais seul ! Tiens, Alex ! L'équipe des internes rebelles est au complet !

-Je ne suis plus un interne ! se défendit Alex Karev en se jetant dans un siège, un air fatigué sur le visage.

-Bien, cette nuit je vais me reposer, un bon sommeil réparateur et long, au moins douze heures d'affilées, alors… ne me décevez pas, ne me bipez pas ! Vous êtes mes plus belles réussite alors rendez-moi fière de vous !

Elle referma le dossier devant elle et le rangea dans une case en plastique.

-Ca mon cher Jason, ça veut dire que le Dr Robbins va s'envoyer en l'air avec le Dr Torres…

-Alex ! s'écria Arizona feignant d'être outrée.

-…une bonne partie de jambes en l'air, longue, au moins pendant douze heures d'affilées, alors… ne la décevons pas, ne la bipons pas au risque d'interrompre… une nuit parfaite ! Acheva-t-il en évitant un projectile lancé par Arizona.

-Et pour ce qui est de « Vous êtes mes plus belles réussite alors rendez-moi fière de vous ! » il n'y a rien à transcrire, c'est la vérité.

Arizona haussa les épaules, après tout, ils avaient raison alors à quoi bon le nier ? Elle fit un sourire vaincu et se détourna pour s'en aller. Mais elle fut arrêtée par une jeune femme. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de percuter.

-Jane ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! S'écria-t-elle en ouvrant les bras pour y recueillir son ancienne élève.

-Je suis passé vous rendre une petite visite. Ca fait deux mois que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles.

-Je suis désolée, j'ai beaucoup de travail !

-Je comprends !

-Je… Alex, Jason, je vous présente Jane Bernier, une de mes élèves, enfin… ancienne élève, en Alabama.

-Enchanté ! accueillit Jason.

-Salut, dit simplement Alex.

-Je… je vais aller me changer ! Viens !

Elles se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires Arizona ne quittait pas son élève des yeux.

-Qu'est ce qui t'amène à Seattle ?

-Vous ! Qui d'autre ?

-Oui mais… tu es là depuis combien de temps ? tu es venue avec ta mère ?

-Hum… Non, elle sait que je suis là mais elle est restée à la maison. Je voulais juste découvrir un peu Seattle.

-Ta première impression alors ?

-La température est plus appréciable en Alabama, mais la ville est sympa.

Elles arrivèrent dans le vestiaire où beaucoup de monde était en train de se changer. Il était effectivement l'heure de la relève et chacun semblait pressé de partir.

Arizona quitta sa blouse et l'accrocha dans son armoire, puis elle retira son haut sous lequel était dissimulé un pull en col V. Puis, elle retira son pantalon pour laisser apparaitre un legging noir. Arizona avait pris l'habitude de cacher ses cicatrices à l'aide d'adroits subterfuges. Gênée, Jane détourna le regard, elle savait mieux que personne qu'il était difficile de subir le regard des autres lorsqu'on avait des séquelles physiques dû à des abus de violences.

Jane avait eu l'occasion de beaucoup téléphoner à Arizona et suite à une blessure infligée par son père qui s'était infectée, elles avaient beaucoup parlé des sévices subies. Celles de Jane avaient plus été évoquées car elle avait un besoin d'en parler qu'Arizona n'avait pas. La blonde était plus réservée et plus pudique sur ce point. De plus, elle tentait de préserver les limites professeur élève qu'elle avait instaurées.

Arizona détacha ses cheveux et les fit retomber en boucles sur ses épaules. Elle se jeta un regard dans le miroir et ajouta un peu de rouge à lèvre avant de refermer son casier. Elle se retourna enfin vers la jeune fille et joignit ses pieds, prête à partir.

-Tu viens dîner à la maison ! proposa Arizona, alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la sortie de l'hôpital, espérant que Callie ne serait pas trop déçue de devoir remettre leur soirée romantique à plus tard.

-Euh, je ne voudrais pas déranger ! Et puis, j'ai loué un hôtel en ville !

-Je te ramènerais à ton hôtel après le dîner !

-Bon, eh bien d'accord ! Je serai contente de revoir votre femme.

Arizona ne répondit pas, trop préoccupée à scruter les recoins du parking sur lequel elles devaient rejoindre la voiture. Quoi qu'elle fasse hors de l'hôpital, Assour n'était jamais bien loin. Le traumatisme ne disparaitrait peut-être jamais complètement.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans l'appartement, Arizona préféra prévenir tout de suite :

-Calliope ! Je ne suis pas seule.

Dans la chambre, Callie referma son peignoir et ses épaules s'abaissèrent. Elle soupira et entra dans le salon, prête à égorger la personne qui venait troubler la soirée romantique avec Arizona.

-Jaaane ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ma belle ? Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix grave.

-Oui tout va bien ! Je venais juste vous rendre une petite visite… Je suis désolée de gâcher votre soirée qui s'annonçait visiblement… hot.

Le dernier mot de sa phrase fut lancé avec un sourire qui fit rougir la jeune mexicaine.

-Bon, qu'est ce qu'on mange ? demanda Arizona en quittant son manteau.

-Salade, poulet rôti, glace au chocolat et à la vanille, et nous buvons… du champagne !

-Du champagne ?! s'étonna Arizona.

-La vie est trop courte ! Alors sortons le champagne !

La pédiatre remonta ses manches en secouant la tête. Depuis leur retour à Seattle, Calliope disait souvent que la vie était courte, qu'il fallait vivre chaque moment à fond, qu'on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait nous arriver. Teddy mettait ça sur le compte du retour à la maison et la joie du survivant. Souvent, les personnes ayant survécus avaient de curieuses façons de poursuivre leur vie.

Une ombre passa dans le regard de la blonde car elle savait que généralement, les heures qui suivaient cette phrase était des heures d'angoisses. Calliope se recroquevillait sur elle-même et ne voulait plus bouger, parler et même parfois, ouvrir les yeux lui était impossible.

-Alors ? Pourquoi être venue sans prévenir ? demanda l'ortho en attaquant son assiette.

-Je voulais juste faire une surprise et j'avais besoin de m'éloigner un peu de chez moi alors… je me suis dit, pourquoi pas ici. C'est un lieu où je me sentirai en sécurité.

Callie jeta un regard à Arizona. En effet la formulation de Jane était étrange. Arizona enfourna une bouché de rôti avant de demander finalement :

-Tu ne te sens pas en sécurité chez ta mère ?

Jane laissa sa fourchette en suspend entre son morceau de viande et sa bouche. Elle releva la tête et regarda son ancienne prof dans les yeux. Elle pencha la tête de gauche à droite.

-Disons que ce cher papa n'a pas tellement apprécié la venue de ma mère.

-Il vous a fait du mal ?

-A ma mère non, mais il m'a attendu à la fin des cours et… il a voulu m'emmener de force dans sa voiture. Heureusement, je n'étais pas seule et des gens devant le campus sont venus m'aider.

Callie mit une main sur son cœur.

-On ne peut pas l'empêcher de t'approcher ?

-Il a déjà une interdiction, mais… je suis sa fille et rien ne pourra l'empêcher de m'approcher.

-Arizona posa sa serviette sur la table et recula sa chaise.

-Jane, je pense qu'il faut absolument que tu demandes une injonction plus importante, il y avait des témoins qui plus est. Alors tu peux tout à fait faire la demande.

-Il faut qu'il fasse quelque chose d'assez grave pour que je demande ça… enfin je crois, non ?

-Non, pas forcément. De toute façon, il faut que tu te renseignes le plus vite possible ! Il n'a pas le droit de te harceler comme ça ! Qui sait ce qu'il peut se passer !

-Ne tombons pas dans le dramatique ! Ca a été ma vie pendant très longtemps, les coups j'ai appris à les encaisser.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû apprendre ce genre de choses ! prévint Callie en apportant le dessert.

Jane haussa les épaules visiblement elle n'était pas choquée plus que ça, et pourtant elle avait pensé à fuir la situation en venant à Seattle.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans que le sujet ne soit abordé de nouveau et bientôt, il fut l'heure de raccompagner Jane jusqu'à son hôtel.

Arizona se réveilla en sursaut. Elle refreina sa respiration saccadée et adopta un souffle plus lent. Sa main droite passa sur son visage pour en enlever la sueur, ses yeux bleus fixèrent le réveil durant quelques instants. Elle était heureuse de voir qu'il lui restait encore six heures de sommeil. Elle se réinstalla confortablement dans le lit mais ouvrit les paupières brusquement. Elle se redressa et contempla le vide à côté d'elle les draps étaient encore froissés mais froids, et il n'y avait nulle trace de Callie dans la chambre. La salle de bain était plongée dans le noir tout comme le salon. Silencieusement, elle s'extirpa du lit et enfila des chaussons ainsi qu'un peignoir.

La silhouette de Calliope formait une unité avec le canapé. Elle avait pris ses jambes contre elle et sa tête reposait sur ses genoux.

Cela faisait un an qu'elles avaient toutes les deux échappées à Assour et pourtant, Callie avait toujours ces terribles maux de ventre, ces peurs irrationnelles et ces angoisses nocturnes. Arizona faisait de son mieux pour être à l'écoute, mais elle devait elle-même luter contre ses propres démons. La reconstruction de leur couple n'était pas facile, parfois même, il semblait à Arizona que la mission était impossible.

Elle avait deviné juste en entendant la phrase de sa femme plus tôt dans la soirée. La vie continue… oui, mais à quelle prix…

Elle caressa la nuque de sa femme et s'installa à côté d'elle.

-Je prenais trop de place dans le lit ?

-Hein ?!

Callie releva la tête, un peu endormi, elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Arizona déposa un baiser sur son front et la prit par la main pour aller se recoucher. Alors qu'elle contournait le canapé, elle buta dans une bassine, du liquide bougea à l'intérieur.

-Tu… tu es malade ? demanda-t-elle.

-Peut-être bien, marmonna Callie en essayant de ramasser la bassine.

-Callie, il faut que tu vois un psychologue, ça ne pourrait que te faire du bien… Tu as besoin d'en parler !

-Toi, tu n'en vois pas ! Tu penses ne pas en avoir besoin !

-Callie, nous sommes différentes, tu as besoin de parler, de te libérer, et Mark n'est pas psychologue. Et puis, tu risques de l'épuiser…

-Tu crois que j'en fais trop, c'est ça ?...

-Non !

-…Je veux dire, tu sais, je n'ai été avec lui que pendant quelques heures mais j'ai toujours la peur d'être… kidnappée.

-Callie, tu n'en fais pas trop ! Il faut absolument que tu arrêtes de penser cela ! Tout va bien aller ! Allez, on va se coucher !

-Ari, je crois que je suis malade, j'ai… vraiment d'horribles vertiges !

-Oh je t'en prie ! Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil ! C'est l'angoisse qui te rend malade ! Il faut que tu relativises et que tu essais de te calmer.

-Est-ce qu'on peut vérifier la porte d'entrée ?

-Nous l'avons vérifiée avant d'aller nous coucher ! Viens donc un peu ! Embrasse-moi !

-Non, je ne veux pas te rendre malade ! J'ai sans doute la grippe ou…

-Tu es angoissée Calliope ! Alors embrasse-moi ! Tu ne me rendras pas malade ! Puisque…

Arizona recula vers le lit, toujours en tenant la main de la brune.

-…ce n'est…

Elle fit basculer sa femme sur le lit.

-…que…

Elle embrassa le cou bruni en dessous d'elle.

-…de l'angoisse.

Arizona offrit un sourire à la jeune femme et commença à soulever son T-shirt.

* * *

Voilà de quoi se remettre doucement dans le bain. Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous, me voici pour un nouveau chapitre.

Sofia: Alors, oui, je pense que je suis de retour pour mes trois histoires. Ensuite il va effectivement y avoir des étincelles entre Callie et Arizona mais je pense que je vous emmène sur un nouveau terrain. Je te laisse découvrir la fragilité de nos deux héroïnes dans chaque chapitre qui va suivre. Ensuite, concernant le père de Jane, je te laisse découvrir une nouvelle Jane et je pense que tu devineras peut-être la suite.

Aoquesth: J'aime traité de sujets grave et sérieux! Il y a plus de matière à mon sens ^^. Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas comment elles vont surmonter tout cela mais ce que je sais c'est qu'elles auront des obstacles conséquents. Pour le reste, je te laisse découvrir. C'est un plaisir de te faire plaisir ^^

* * *

Chapitre 2

Calliope Torres eut un violent sursaut et se raccrocha à ses draps et son oreiller. Encore une angoisse nocturne. La seconde de la nuit. Elle se retourna vers sa femme afin de peut-être la réveiller. Elle se raisonna et se contenta d'observer la peau laiteuse d'Arizona.  
Callie tira doucement sur le drap pour découvrir un peu plus le corps de la pédiatre. Elle était sur le ventre et la blancheur de sa peau contrastait avec le bleu sombre du tissu. Une de ses jambes était repliée, l'autre était tendue et son pied venait même dépasser du lit. Callie fit remonter ses yeux vers le dos fin et bien dessiné de la jeune femme. Il était bardé de cicatrices blanchâtres qui rappelaient les tortures infligées par le terroriste. Ses deux bras plongeaient sous l'oreiller sur lequel reposait la tête fournis de cheveux dorés qui s'étalaient sur le dos, l'épaule et le linge. Callie fit passer une de ses mains sur l'os de la hanche de sa femme et fit basculer le dos contre sa poitrine. Elle plongea son nez dans les cheveux blond et huma l'odeur familière.

Arizona poussa un gémissement dans son sommeil. Peut-être rêvait-elle. Sans doute. La pédiatre se repositionna et inconsciemment son dos s'affaissa contre les seins de la brune.

Callie fit courir sa main sur la cuisse ferme d'Arizona et la souleva quelque peu pour venir coller ses doigts contre le sexe de sa femme.

Soudain, elle eut un violent haut le cœur et retira immédiatement sa main.

Elle aurait pu… avant. Réveiller Arizona Robbins en lui prodiguant des massages interdits lui était permis avant toute cette histoire. Il y a cinq ans, elle pouvait ouvrir les jambes de sa femme et attendre patiemment qu'elle se réveille sous les caresses érotiques. Maintenant… ça lui était interdit. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait fait, Arizona était entrée dans une telle terreur, que Callie avait bien cru la tuer.

Elle n'avait rien dit. Le silence s'était installé entre les deux femmes. Elle avait simplement pris la blonde contre elle et l'avait bercé jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs se calment. Malheureusement, ils ne s'étaient pas calmés et la pédiatre était partit le lendemain sans avoir redormi et en pleurant toujours. Elle avait dû sécher ses larmes sur la route. Callie et elle n'en avaient pas reparlé, et durant une semaine, Arizona avait été distante, sauvage, perdue.

Callie utilisa son oreiller pour étouffer ses sanglots, surveillant le sommeil de la blonde. Elle parvint à refreiner ses pleurs et essaya de se rendormir.

Arizona frissonna et se réveilla, morte de froid. Elle chercha la couverture à tâtons et toucha involontairement la jambe de Calliope. Elle bascula de l'autre côté et se trouva face à deux yeux chocolat qui la regardaient tranquillement galérer.

-Tu ne dors pas ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix rauque.

-Non.

-Ca ne va pas ? interrogea-t-elle en s'appuyant sur un de ses coudes pour attraper la couverture.

-Si, si, répondit simplement l'ortho.

Elle dévisageait sa femme si ardemment qu'Arizona en rougit. Troublée, elle baissa les yeux et fut surprise lorsque Callie lui attrapa la nuque pour la rapprocher brusquement d'elle. La brune fit entrer ses lèvres en collision avec celle de la jeune femme. Immédiatement, elle colla son bassin contre celui d'Arizona et grogna lorsque les jambes de la pédiatre s'opposèrent au à son genoux. Elle repoussa la désirée sur le matelas et força l'ouverture de ses cuisses. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pu la toucher. Arizona, elle, lui faisait l'amour avec ferveur mais jamais, elle ne laissait Calliope prendre les choses en main. Ce soir, Callie décidait. Elle était maîtresse de la situation. Elle empêcha les bras d'Arizona de bouger et plaqua son corps sur le buste de la chirurgienne.

Alors que la dominée tentait de prendre la parole, Callie aplatit sa bouche sur ses lèvres. Avec son genoux, elle bloqua une jambes de sa femme et elle libéra obligatoirement un bras de celle-ci lorsqu'elle fit descendre sa main vers son entre-jambes.

Si cela faisait des mois qu'Arizona ne lui avait permis de la toucher, c'était parce que Callie avait été trop patiente. Il fallait à présent qu'elle s'affirme, qu'elle s'impose. Elle avait le droit de toucher sa femme et elle avait le droit de se montrer sauvage avec elle. Elle avait le droit de lui faire l'amour comme il se doit et non pas accepter tous les plaisirs que lui procurait la blonde sans rien lui donner en retour.

Un coup à l'estomac lui coupa la respiration et elle dû se relever.

Arizona se releva, emportant contre ses seins les draps sombres. Elle regarda Callie avec une incompréhension et une déception tellement prononcée, que la brune se leva, s'habilla et quitta l'appartement.

* * *

Arizona se gara devant l'hôtel et attendit quelques minutes. Elle se frotta les yeux. Le sommeil lui brûlait la rétine comme si elle devait absolument en recouvrir ses paupières pour ne plus souffrir. Elle pausa ses paumes dans le creux de ses yeux et appuya un peu. Des étoiles apparurent dans le noir et Arizona arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit sa portière s'ouvrir.

Jane monta dans la voiture et serra son sac de voyage contre elle.

-Devinez quoi !?

-Je ne sais pas mais j'espère avoir des explications et vite ! C'est mon jour de congé aujourd'hui et j'espérais en profiter un peu. Pas être réveiller à 8h du matin par une gamine insolente ! dit-elle avec humour.

-Mon père est à Seattle !

Arizona perdit immédiatement son sourire.

-Où ça ?

-J'en sais rien démarrez ! Ce matin il était devant l'hôtel. Alors je vous ai appelé, je suis désolée pour votre jour de congé mais… je ne voulais pas attendre un taxi dehors.

-Tu as bien fait Jane. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Est-ce que tu as appelé ta mère ?

-Oui, elle veut me rejoindre ici mais les médecins ne veulent pas la laisser sortir.

-Les médecins ? La laisser sortir d'où, Jane ?

-De l'hôpital, elle a eu un petit accident hier soir.

-Jane, il faut qu'on aille au commissariat. Tu dois déposer une plainte !

-Je le ferai ! Déposez-moi sur l'avenue principale, je marcherai.

-Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? proposa la pédiatre.

-Vous savez, je ne suis plus la petite fille apeurée d'il y a un an et demi, répondit la jeune fille avec conviction.

Arizona sourit pour elle-même. Elle n'était pas persuadée que l'étudiante soit pleine de confiance en elle et pleine de courage, mais elle se plia a son besoin de le croire et la déposa à un ou deux kilomètres du poste de police. Elle s'assura qu'elle ne manquait de rien et repartit dans son appartement.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle se retrouva face à sa femme qui visiblement l'attendait, les yeux rivés au sol.

Arizona jeta ses clefs dans le cendrier en poterie et écarta les bras, attendant une explication.

-Je suis…

-Non ! C'est trop facile ça ! coupa Arizona en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. De quel droit tu peux te permettre de me faire ça ?! Tu penses pouvoir me sauter ?

Callie releva le visage, choquée que la blonde puisse penser une telle chose.

-Non ! Jamais de la vie, Arizo…

-Alors quoi ? Tu as pensé que, puisque je ne me laissais pas toucher depuis qu'on est rentré, tu devais faire ça dans la violence ?!

-Non, je voulais seulement…

Callie s'arrêta en plein milieux de sa phrase. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment expliquer son geste. Sa folie passagère.

-Tu pensais que j'allais préférer que tu deviennes sauvage et cruelle ?! Tu voulais que je me sente humiliée ? Tu avais envie de sexe pur et dur ? Tu avais besoin de te défouler ?! Réponds Callie ! Parce que je te jure que je suis à deux doigts de me barrer définitivement !

De nouveau, l'orthopédiste leva les yeux vers sa femme et elle leva même les mains en signe de soumission.

-Non, Arizona, je… je t'assure que… ce n'est pas ça du tout !

-Alors qu'est ce que c'est ? Est-ce que tu as cru, une seule seconde, que ça allait me plaire ?

-Non… Je voulais qu'on soit comme avant.

-Pardon ?!

Un silence pesant s'installa et Arizona préféra s'assoir avant que ses jambes ne lâchent.

-Je voulais juste pouvoir faire comme avant, te réveiller en plein milieux de la nuit par des caresses et… je ne sais pas… te faire l'amour réellement. Sans que tu ne puisses rien contrôler.

-Oh… Callie, commença Arizona d'un ton désolé.

-Je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû… Je sais que je viens de casser la confiance que tu avais rétabli envers moi mais je t'en prie, ne me quitte pas !

-Callie, tu as vraiment besoin de voir un psy ! Lâcha la blonde, le visage caché par des mèches de cheveux. Elle avait baissé la tête, abasourdi par ce que venait de lui avouer sa femme.

-Excuse-moi ?

-Si tu penses que ta femme qui s'est fait violer pendant deux ans a besoin de rapports forcés et sauvages, alors c'est que tu n'es plus capable de raisonner comme il se doit !

Callie se releva, tremblante de rage.

-Quand vas-tu arrêter de te cacher derrière moi ? Derrière mes problèmes ?

-Ecoute, si tu n'es pas prête à entendre raison, je ne vais pas t'obliger à le faire.

-Il ne s'agissait pas d'un rapport forcé ! Ne me fais pas croire que j'allais te violer ! Il s'agissait d'un rapport comme nous en avions avant ! Sans douleur mais un peu passionné !

-Tu veux savoir ce que je voyais au dessus de moi ? cracha Ariona avec hargne en approchant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de la brune. Je voyais Assour !

-Eh bien c'est bien la preuve que tu as besoin d'un psy ! Docteur Robbins, que dirait un psychologue s'il savait que tu refuses que moi, ta femme, je te touche et je te donne du plaisir ! Que dirait-il s'il savait que cela fait un an que ça dure et que visiblement, tu n'es pas prête à passer le cap ? Hein ? Arizona, que dirait-il s'il savait que je prends, pour toi, le visage de ton violeur à chaque fois que je pose la main sur toi !? Je pense que celle qui a un réel problème, c'est toi…

La main de la blonde cingla l'air et un bruit sec coupa la phrase de Callie.

-_ Frappe-moi ! Autant que tu veux mais tu ne peux pas te voiler la face ! Tu ne peux pas nous tromper éternellement ! Celle qui ne veut pas avancer dans cette relation, c'est toi ! _hurla Calliope en se mettant à pleurer.

Arizona resta de marbre et regarda Callie s'effondrer sur le sol. La brune emprisonna ses jambes entre ses bras et lui embrassa les genoux.

-Je suis désolée ! sanglota l'ortho.

-Viens, ordonna doucement Arizona en attrapant un bras de Callie.

Elle la fit se relever et elle l'accompagna dans la chambre. Callie vacilla, porta la main à son crâne et s'écroula face contre terre.

-Callie ! appela la voix d'Arizona. Callie ! Tu m'entends ! Réveilles-toi !

-Qu'est ce que… qu'est ce que je fais allongée par terre ? demanda-t-elle sentant ses souvenirs revenir doucement.

-Je pense que le stress est devenu trop fort, dit simplement la blonde en l'aidant à se mettre au lit.

Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment. Dès qu'elle se sentait oppressée, elle avait de violentes migraines ou bien elle s'évanouissait.

-Arizona, je pense que…

-Non Callie, on n'aborde plus le sujet, c'est clair ?

Callie hocha la tête doucement et elle regarda sa femme quitter la chambre. Une fois que la porte fut fermée, elle se mit à pleurer doucement. Il était évident qu'Arizona et elle ne formerait plus un couple d'ici quelques semaines. Trop de discussions s'étaient achevées ainsi : « On n'aborde plus le sujet ».

La communication était rompue, la parole laissait place aux silences, et les gestes s'évaporaient dans l'inaction.

De son côté, Arizona se dirigea vers la cuisine lorsqu'elle entendit frapper. Une fois que la porte fut ouverte, elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de permettre au malheur de pénétrer dans son salon. Sa vie venait de basculer de nouveau, et elle en était la seule responsable.

* * *

Des reviews? Vous êtes nombreux à lire, j'attends vos commentaires! Bises.


	3. Chapter 3

Troisième chapitre en ligne! Ma parole je vais peut-être un peu vite là!

Guest: Eh bien merci c'est gentil! Continue de lire ^^

Sofia: Alors concernant ta review, je pense qu'Arizona est aussi atteinte que Callie, je suis d'accord avec tout SAUF que l'accès de violence vient du fait que Callie l'a emprisonnée physiquement. Je veux dire par là qu'Arizona a été séquestrée durant deux ans, violée; et durant ces viols, je rappelle qu'elle n'avait pas les mains libres... Je pense qu'elle était en droit de se défendre car pour le coup... Callie, à ce moment, se conduisait comme le faisait Assour... Callie n'est pas soumise, elle est juste un peu perdue... mais tu connais Calliope Torres... elle est forte!  
Quant au mystère de la porte... ce n'est pas pour ce chapitre, j'aime les ellipses! ^^ pour ton souffle au coeur, je connais un bon horloger ;).  
Maiiiiiiis, ma petite Jane est très bien! Elle grandit même!

LSAfor : Merci pour ton commentaire, cela me touche et me fait très plaisir! Je pense qu'Arizona reste Arizona, oui elle a été traumatisée mais si on regarde bien la série, elle peut être comme dans Vivre ou Mourir. Callie va s'affirmer, du moins je l'espère... Eh bien, pour la porte, je suis navrée pour toi aussi mais... je compte faire une ellipse... Navrée! Quant aux autres histoires, je vais les poursuivre en même temps que celle là ^^

Aoquesth : Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à ta question, mais tu découvrira bien assez tôt ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte. Si je ne mettais pas de suspens, j'aurai moins d'envie d'écrire^^

La: J'espère ne rien avoir perdu de ma créativité! ^^ Et oui, je suis bien de retour!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 3

La fatigue, les pleurs, les larmes et le sentiment d'injustice remplissait le cœur de Calliope Torres. Son visage était logé contre ses paumes et des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Elle essaya de reprendre sa respiration tout en étant la plus silencieuse possible.

Mark Sloan entra dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite et écarta les bras pour qu'elle vienne s'y réfugier. Comme elle ne bougeait pas, il vint s'assoir près d'elle et la serra contre son torse.

-Ca n'est pas juste, Mark ! Sanglota-t-elle.

Il garda le silence, se contentant de caresser ses cheveux dénoués.

-Ce n'était pas juste ! répéta-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux pour avoir l'approbation de son meilleur ami.

Il hocha la tête et contracta ses mâchoires. La perte était toujours une chose difficile à apprivoiser. Et même lorsque cela faisait des années qu'ils apprenaient à la pratiquer, ils n'avaient toujours pas le mode d'emploi.

-Ils ont emmené son corps près de sa famille ? demanda-t-elle en s'essuyant le visage.

-Oui, je crois que son père est descendu la voir.

Elle ressentit une douleur vive dans son crâne et plaqua ses mains contre son front. Son angoisse la reprenait, il fallait absolument qu'elle parvienne à se calmer sinon, elle ne pourrait pas finir sa journée. Elle se leva au moment où Hunt pénétrait dans la chambre. Il regarda Mark et lui fit un signe de tête que le plasticien comprit tout de suite.

* * *

Mark déposa Callie au pied de son immeuble et il s'assura qu'elle soit rentrée avant de repartir à l'hôpital.

La brune monta lourdement les escaliers et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la cage d'escalier, elle entendit de la musique provenant de son appartement. Elle fronça les sourcils et sortit ses clefs de sa poche afin d'entrer. Une odeur forte de peinture s'engouffra dans ses poumons et elle fit une grimace. Sherlock vint l'accueillir joyeusement et compris sa peine immédiatement. Très vite, Callie changea de visage Arizona Robbins était en salopette en jean, beaucoup trop grande pour elle, et pour cause, elle appartenait à Callie lorsqu'elle était rondelette.

La blonde pivota sur elle-même et offrit _the magic smile_.

-Hey ! Appela-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Voyant la mine déconfite de Calliope, elle posa ce qu'elle avait dans les mains et s'approcha rapidement de sa femme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? interrogea-t-elle inquiète.

-On… on a perdu une patiente, aujourd'hui. Et… ce n'était pas une journée facile.

-Je vois. Tu… Tu veux quelque chose de spécial ? demanda la pédiatre en dégageant les cheveux de Callie.

-Non… Je veux que… En fait, j'aimerai savoir ce que tu fais.

Elle regarda le mur de brique et interrogea sa femme du regard.

-Eh bien, je suis en train de repeindre notre salon ! Parce qu'il correspond à notre ancienne vie ! Expliqua-t-elle en animant ses mains.

-Notre ancienne vie ?

Arizona se retourna et eut un hochement de tête que seuls les enfants avaient. La malice qui apparaissait dans ses yeux prouvait à Callie qu'à ce moment précis, elle était l'Arizona qu'elle connaissait. Un poids se souleva de sa poitrine et elle fut contente d'être à la maison.

-Il faut qu'on change tout ça ! Tu vois… ce mur représente notre ancienne vie. Il était comme ça à mon premier retour et depuis, nous n'avons plus rien touché. Maintenant, ça fait un an qu'on a…

-Ça fait un an ! s'exclama Callie en portant une main devant sa bouche.

-Pardon ?

-Ça fait un an jour pour jour ! Elyas est mort il y a un an !

Les yeux de la pédiatre devinrent plus sombres et Callie s'en voulut d'être la cause de la disparition de sa passion.

-Ça fait un an qu'on a quitté ce cauchemar, reprit la blonde un peu ébranlée. Et… je… je voulais, enfin… Je voulais qu'on fasse peau neuve. Pour qu'on puisse repartir sur de bonnes bases. Si tu veux bien.

-Bien sûr que je veux !

Callie prit la taille d'Arizona entre ses bras et la rapprocha d'elle. Elle attrapa une bretelle en jean et voulut défaire l'attache mais Arizona l'en empêcha, créant la déception sur le visage de la brune.

-Ca… ça c'est pour plus tard, murmura Arizona en posant sa joue contre celle de Callie.

Celle-ci haussa les sourcils et se recula pour mieux scruter les émotions apparentes sur la peau claire.

-Tu m'aides ? demanda Arizona en brandissant un pinceau devant son nez.

Très vite, il y eut autant de peinture sur le visage des deux jeunes femmes que sur le mur. Même Sherlock avait participé, bien malgré lui, à la bataille et tentait à présent de se cacher pour échapper au bain.

Alors que la mexicaine venait de s'ouvrir une bière pour savourer la fin d'après-midi, elle sentit la main de la pédiatre lui retirer la bouteille.

-QU'est-ce que tu…

-Il faut qu'on se prépare ! ordonna Arizona avec un sourire mystérieux.

-Pour aller où ?

-Tu verras bien ! Mais je te conseille de t'habiller avec classe et… fais-toi belle ! Chuchota la belle.

-Je passe te prendre à 19h !

-Et tu vas où toi ? interrogea Callie en se mettant à genoux sur le canapé pour voir Arizona fuir l'appartement.

A 19h, Callie était aussi nerveuse que pour son premier jour d'internat. Elle ne savait pas comment se tenir et vérifia au moins une dizaine de fois qu'elle avait bien mis les deux mêmes chaussures. Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, elle se raidit immédiatement et essaya de ne pas trébucher en allant ouvrir.

Elle ne put retenir une exclamation quand elle vit la tenue d'Arizona. Celle-ci portait une robe qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Aucun collant ne cachait ses longues jambes et elle avait même osé un léger décolleté. Ses cheveux étaient relevés et laissaient apparaitre sa nuque élégante. Elle savait que le monde ne s'arrêterait pas de tourner mais bordel ! Il aurait dû ! Juste pour contempler l'incroyable changement. Arizona eut un petit rire nerveux et elle tendit son bras fin pour que sa main rencontre celle de Calliope. La couleur bleue de sa robe s'alliait parfaitement avec ses yeux et contrastait avec celle de Callie qui avait opté pour un pourpre non vulgaire.

-Tu es magnifique, Calliope Torres.

La bouche encore ouverte, l'ortho ne put émettre aucun son. Ce n'était pas tant la beauté d'Arizona qui l'émerveillait, c'était ses progrès : Aucun collants, un décolleté, un air si doux, si apaisé sur le visage.

Elle mourait d'envie de l'embrasser. Elle n'en fit rien, comme si elle avait peur de gâcher quoi que ce soit.

-Je peux savoir où on va ? demanda-t-elle en refermant la porte de leur appartement.

-Nous allons au restaurant, déclara cérémonieusement Arizona.

Callie n'en revenait pas. Elle était assise en face de sa femme qui choisissait son dessert avec minutie. Le dîner avait été parfait, les quantités étaient raisonnables et Callie se surpris même à vouloir un dessert, elle aussi.

Lorsqu'elles retournèrent vers la voiture, Calliope attrapa la taille de la pédiatre et la fit pivoter doucement vers elle.

-C'était une soirée parfaite, merci.

Arizona se recula afin de corriger la brune.

-La soirée n'est pas terminée ! On ne rentre pas à la maison, annonça-t-elle fièrement.

-Ah oui ?

Pour seule réponse, elle monta en voiture et attendit qu'elle la rejoigne dans l'habitacle. Elles mirent vingt minutes à atteindre une petite maison cachée au milieu des arbres, isolée. Des bougies scintillaient aux fenêtres et l'eau du lac reflétait la couleur noir du ciel. Le liquide avait un clapotis bienveillant et les remous étaient doux.

Arizona sentait la panique la gagner. Elle aurait pu se sauver. Elle tenta de reprendre son calme et prit le chemin de la salle de bain, laissant Callie découvrir la maison.

La blonde avait identifié le problème qui prenait racine en elle depuis quelque mois. La trahison de Calliope avait été trop brutale, trop impardonnable. Mais surtout, Arizona repensait aux mots qu'elle avait écrits dans son journal intime et que Calliope avait lus. Depuis, chaque fois que Callie posait la main sur elle, elle repensait à ces mots, à leur portée, et surtout, elle imaginait ce que la brune pouvait penser en la regardant, nue. A ces moments-là, elle se sentait honteuse, et…gênée, oui c'était le mot. Elle était gênée que Callie ait connu les détails de ses agressions. Elle aurait voulu ne rien écrire. Sans doute leur relation aurait été plus seine. Si Callie n'avait pas été au courant, ça aurait été plus simple.

Pourtant, il fallait bien avancer. Essayer du moins. Le fait de refaire leur appartement était un début pour effacer leur ancienne vie. Ce soir, elle passerait un autre cap.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain avec un peignoir chaud et une serviette sur les cheveux.

-Je te laisse la place ! dit-elle en s'enfouissant très vite sous l'épaisse couette.

Lorsque Callie fut sous la douche, Arizona se repositionna sur la couette. Elle commença par enlever son peignoir, puis, elle le remit. Enfin elle opta pour le laisser à demi ouvert, afin que Callie devine tout juste la lingerie fine dissimulée en dessous.

Plus angoissée que jamais, elle attendit dans une position inconfortable et peu naturelle. Un sourire forcé plaqué sur son visage.

Lorsque Callie ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et qu'elle vit Arizona lui sourire de façon crispée, elle se demanda tout d'abord ce qui lui prenait, puis, elle baissa les yeux et haussa les sourcils.

Très vite…trop vide pour Arizona, les choses s'enchainèrent. Callie commença d'abord par l'embrasser de haut en bas. Elle ne quittait jamais des yeux le visage d'Arizona, guettant ses moindres réactions.

Puis, elle enleva le soutien-gorge en dentelle de sa dulcinée et la fit s'allonger confortablement sur les oreillers. Une main se tendit sur les draps et Callie l'embrassa afin de calmer les craintes de la jeune femme.

A un moment, Callie se décida à descendre plus bas sur le corps fin.

Arizona regarda le plafond et serra les mâchoires. Lorsqu'elle sentit le tissu de son boxer descendre, elle plaqua ses paumes de main sur ses yeux et quand une des mains de Callie vint agripper un de ses seins, elle colla son poignet dans sa bouche.

Elle aurait voulu tout stopper et partir. Mais, pour Callie, elle laissa les choses se poursuivre. La chaleur de la langue de Calliope couvrit d'abord son sexe et la sensation lui fut désagréable.

-Ça va ? Questionna la brune en embrassant l'intérieur des cuisses blanches.

-Oui, continue ! S'empressa de répondre Arizona.

Comme pour renforcer sa demande, elle attrapa la tête de sa femme et l'imposa à son sexe.

Un sanglot était bloqué dans sa gorge et elle se contenait afin de ne surtout pas le laisser sortir. Tout à coup, elle ouvrit les yeux. Callie n'était plus sur elle. Elle venait de se mettre à genoux sur le lit, entre les jambes de la blonde.

-Pou…Pourquoi tu arrêtes ? demanda Arizona en prenant un air interrogateur.

-Tu es en train de pleurer ?! Demanda Callie bouleversée.

-Non ! Non, viens ! Continue, je… Callie, je crois que…

-Tu as les joues encore recouvertes de larmes !

-Non je… où tu vas ?! s'écria-t-elle en voyant sa femme se lever pour aller dans la salle de bain.

Arizona remit son peignoir et ouvrit la baie vitrée. L'air gelé vint se glisser sur ses mollets mais elle ignora la sensation et se faufila sur le balcon. La vue sur le lac était époustouflante, elle avait hâte de voir cela au grand jour. Elle s'accouda à la rambarde et plongea sa tête entre ses bras. Elle avait lamentablement échoué et s'en voudrait encore longtemps probablement. Malgré le fait qu'elle aime Callie de tout son cœur, elle ne parvenait pas à passer outre la trahison. Pour la première fois, elle se demanda alors si leur couple devait continuer. La porte fenêtre coulissa derrière elle et elle se retourna pour voir la brune la rejoindre. Un silence s'installa entre les deux femmes et elles prirent leur temps avant de débuter une conversation. Ce fut Callie qui commença :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Arizona en créant de la vapeur autour de sa bouche. On devrait peut-être réessayer.

-Je crois que… j'en ai assez d'essayer, Zo' !

* * *

Eh oui, je sais, je suis cruelle parce que vous ne savez toujours pas ce qu'il y avait derrière la porte de l'appartement dans le chapitre précédent mais... vous l'apprendrez bien assez tôt! Croyez-moi! ^^

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà un nouveau chapitre.

Aoquesth: Ce qu'il va se passer, tu vas le découvrir, ce qu'il s'est passé... tu le sauras dans le prochain chapitre mais... je ne suis pas certaine que tu veuilles le savoir.

Lea: Ahah! Tu commences à me comprendre! ^^

Sofia: Mille excuses! Je ne parlais pas de la giffle mais du coup qu'elle a donné à Callie alors qu'elle était bloquée. Pour la giffle je pense que c'était pour la faire taire. Pour le reste je te laisse découvrir ce qu'il va se passer. ^^

* * *

Chapitre 4

Les yeux d'Arizona se baissèrent vers le sol, puis, elle releva la tête et posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques temps.

-A quoi tu penses quand on est toutes les deux ?

Callie recula la tête, étonnée.

-Quoi ?

-Quand on est… au lit, à quoi tu penses ?

Callie pouffa nerveusement, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment l'intérêt de la question. Elle se tourna face à Arizona et l'affronta du regard.

-A quoi est-ce que tu joues ?

-Je te pose seulement une question, réponds s'il te plait ! tenta de répondre Arizona alors que Callie commençait déjà à s'écrier :

-Mais enfin, c'est quoi cette question ! A ton avis à quoi je pense ? Je pense que j'ai envie de toi et tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour te laisser aller ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me poses ce genre de question !

-Parce que j'ai besoin de savoir !

Calliope prit plusieurs inspirations profondes en secouant la tête et fermant les paupières.

-Le problème c'est que tu n'as plus confiance en moi ! Je crois qu'on doit arrêter ! souffla-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

Arizona accusa le coup, puis elle se mit à trembler ses épaules faisaient des mouvements d'avant en arrière et sans qu'elle ne puisse plus rien contrôler, elle éclata en sanglot. Calliope s'humecta les lèvres et posa une main dans le dos de sa femme.

-Pleure pas, intima-t-elle.

-Je ne veux pas être seule, je ne veux pas être sans toi ! Je ne veux pas que… qu'Assour tue notre vie ! Il a déjà assez pris de nous… je…

-Ari, je crois qu'Assour n'est pas le seul fautif.

Arizona attrapa les mains de la brune et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

-J'ai peur que tu ne m'aimes plus ! lâcha la pédiatre d'une voix éteinte.

A ces mots, Callie sentit l'air se figer dans ses poumons. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Elle se demanda comment quelqu'un d'aussi proche que sa femme pouvait se poser ce genre de question. Elle comprit alors que la confiance qu'Arizona avait en elle devait être brisée en mille morceaux.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Je… tous les matins, je me vois dans le miroir, je suis tellement moins jolie que lorsqu'on s'est connu ! J'ai des… marques, des cicatrices, j'ai aussi des vaisseaux explosés, j'ai mon affreuse cicatrice sous le bras, et les lacérations sous mes pieds sont tellement présentes que… je… je suis un peu perdue lorsque je suis… nue devant toi. A chaque fois que tu me touches, je pense : « mon dieu, je suis tellement brisée, tellement balafrée de partout qu'elle me touche par pure générosité ». Je sais ce que tu vas dire, tu vas me dire que… que ce n'est pas ce que tu penses mais est-ce que tu es certaine que lorsque tu as vu toutes mes cicatrices, tu ne t'es pas dit que j'étais moins jolie, moins désirable ? Et puis après je pense à mon journal, journal que tu as lu ! et je me dis qu'à chaque fois qu'on va faire l'amour, tu vas… tu vas réfléchir à ce qu'il ne faut plus me faire parce que… je ne le supporte plus, parce que je suis au bord du malaise dès que tu fais quelque chose qui me rappelle Assour… alors je viens à me dire que tu ne peux plus m'aimer parce que… je ne suis plus la même.

Elle était essoufflée. Elle avait dit ces mots avec une telle ardeur que l'énergie qui lui restait était quasi nulle. Elle ajouta néanmoins :

-Je te demande de m'excuser, pour tout ce que je te fais subir.

Calliope s'assit en face d'elle et posa un coude sur le rebord de la table. Elle laissa son regard divaguer vers le lac durant un instant. Elle aurait voulu que leur vie soit aussi lisse que le corps de l'étendue d'eau noire. Elle soupira, visiblement résignée.

-Tu es en train de nous détruire, notre couple, notre vie de famille, Sofia… Tu nous détruits un peu plus chaque jour… et moi aussi, je n'aide pas. Mais il va falloir, si on veut s'en sortir, qu'on se mette un bon coup de pied aux fesses. La vie nous a donné une troisième chance et… regarde comme nous sommes en train de la gâcher. La question c'est… est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Arizona hocha positivement la tête.

-Je vais répondre à toutes tes questions, mais seulement à une condition.

-Laquelle ?

- Jure-moi que tu vas consulter un psy ! Même si tu es persuadée que ça ne va pas nous aider, je veux au moins que tu essaies !

Après un long silence, Arizona se contraint à répondre positivement. Elle avait peur, c'était un fait.

-Bien, si on ouvrait une bouteille de champagne ?

-Tu ne réponds pas à mes questions ?! s'étonna la blonde en se redressant.

-Si, mais d'abord, sers-moi donc un verre de champagne.

Elle se hissa sur la rambarde et attendit patiemment d'être servie. Arizona ressemblait à une enfant face à une tempête, on pouvait réellement voir la peur d'être délaissée, et la peur d'être mal aimé au fond du regard de sa femme. Cela ne pardonnait pas tout, mais expliquait certaine chose.

Après plusieurs verres, Callie sauta de la barrière en pouffant légèrement.

Elle s'agenouilla devant la pédiatre et prit son visage entre les mains.

-Quand j'ai envie de te faire l'amour Arizona Robbins, je ne pense pas à Assour, ou à ce que j'ai pu lire dans le journal intime. Je pense à toi en train de sourire sous mes mains, je pense à ce dont tu pourrais avoir envie, je pense que malgré tout ce que tu penses, tu es toujours belle à mes yeux parce que… tu es ma femme, et que je t'aime, ce ne sont pas des cicatrices qui vont y changer quelques choses. En fait, si ! Elles changent quelque chose, elles me rappellent ce que j'avais tendance à oublier auparavant. Elle me rappelle à quel point tu es forte, à quel point tu es déterminée, et à quel point tu m'aimes, elles évoquent ta force de caractère et ta force physique. Elles me rappellent que tu es le soldat qui ne plie pas dans la tempête. Quand je me promène avec toi, je pense que toutes les lesbiennes du coin doivent être tellement jalouses de moi. Parce que tu es à moi, et je me dis : « Mince, je suis si heureuse qu'elle ne soit pas morte en Irak » Si tu veux savoir ce que je me suis dit la première fois que j'ai vu tes marques sur ton corps… eh bien je n'ai pas pensé au fait que tu sois moins jolie, ou quoi que ce soit. J'ai éprouvé une haine féroce envers ceux qui t'ont fait ça, ta beauté n'a jamais été remise en question ! Ja-mais !

-Et l'amour que tu me portes ?

-Je t'aime, et ce depuis des années ! Même si on se quittait aujourd'hui, j'en serais malade parce que je t'aime, mais je ne veux pas continuer à me battre contre toi, je ne veux pas qu'on se lie dans la douleur.

-Je comprends.

Elle lâcha le visage de la jeune femme et la laissa s'accouder à la barrière. Elle la laissa seule avec ses pensées et retourna dans la chambre. Allongée tranquillement dans le lit, elle attendit qu'Arizona la rejoigne. Ce qu'elle fit au bout d'une demi-heure. L'ortho ressentait une gêne de la part de la chirurgienne et elle entreprit de caresser ses cheveux gentiment. Elle s'approcha dans le dos d'Arizona et déposa un baiser dans la nuque de sa femme avant d'éteindre la lumière. Comme à son habitude, elle laissa son bras entourer la taille de sa compagne, mais ce soir-là, Arizona attrapa délicatement son poignet et positionna la main de sa femme sur son sein.

-Tu es prête ? chuchota Callie en se réveillant complètement.

La jeune femme pivota dans ses bras et colla sa bouche dans le cou de la latina.

-Je crois que oui.

* * *

-Woow, a-t-on déjà vu un pareil sourire sur le visage du Dr Robbins ?! lança Altman en secouant l'épaule de la pédiatre alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la cafétéria. Je suis certaine que ça concerne une brune aux yeux de charbon ! supposa Teddy en prenant un fruit.

Arizona secoua la tête et haussa les sourcils.

-Callie n'a pas les yeux noirs !

-Ah ! Mais on parle bien de Callie ! s'exclama la cardiologue.

Arizona éclata de rire et hocha positivement la tête. Teddy n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus, elle parvenait à lire en sa meilleure amie presque aussi bien que Callie. Il n'y avait parfois pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, un regard suffisait.

Elles arrivèrent à la table des titulaires et s'installèrent auprès de leurs amis.

-Ma patiente a un cœur de la taille d'une pastèque ! S'émerveilla Christina en secouant ses longs cheveux noirs.

-Mon patient m'a vomi dessus trois fois avant que je n'ai eu le temps de lui dire bonjour ! grogna Meredith Grey.

-Le mien vient de s'étaler dans le couloir parce qu'un des internes à faire tomber son stylo sous son pied ! Enchaîna Alex Karev.

-Mon patient est un champion du monde de basket! se réjouit Teddy.

Tout à coup, Calliope débarqua dans la cafétéria comme une furie. De son regard, elle fit rapidement le tour des tables et repéra Arizona. Elle se précipita vers elle et ne reprit même pas son souffle pour déclarer :

-Arizona ! C'est Jane, elle va très mal !

Le teint d'Arizona devint blanc et elle eut un vertige soudain, son estomac se contracta mais elle se leva néanmoins et se mit à courir derrière Callie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle.

-Son père.

Elles entrèrent dans une petite pièce d'examen où beaucoup de monde s'affairaient. Elle demanda les constantes de la patiente mais s'arrêta en découvrant le visage de Jane.

-Tu connais la patiente ? Demanda Hunt en voyant le teint blafard de son médecin.

-Elle s'appelle Jane ! Oui, je la connais. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Elle a reçu un coup de couteau dans l'abdomen, elle fait une hémorragie interne !

-Qu'est-il arrivé à son visage ?

-Les policiers nous ont dit qu'elle s'était fait passer à tabac ! Non mais, en pleine rue ! Où va le monde !? Allez, on la monte au bloc !

Arizona leur laissa le passage libre et les bras le long de son corps, elle regarda la pièce maculée de sang, les compresses au sol et les différents instruments tâchés avant de pouvoir bouger.

* * *

Voilà, reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

Sofia: j'espère ce que chapitre va te plaire. Je vois que la conversation entre nos deux héroïnes t'a plu! ^^ A très vite!

Aoquesth: Je sais que je ne vous laisse que très peu de répit... mais le rythme soutenu est plus sympa ^^. J'espère que ton voyage de géologie s'est bien passé ;)

Lea : Merci beaucoup, c'est adorable! Quant aux confessions, je suis ravie qu'elles t'aient plues parce que je me suis vraiment pris la tête à les écrire. Je te laisse découvrir pour Jane ^^

* * *

Chapitre 5

Les sons irréguliers qui provenaient de la salle d'opération en dessous d'Arizona ne laissaient rien présager de bon. La chirurgienne restait immobile depuis quatre heures. Elle fixait les mains de ses amis tentant de sauver Jane.

Jane… c'était étrange de penser que la personne pour qui elle s'était battue durant des mois était maintenant allongée sur cette table d'opération. Luttant contre la mort. Ses joues, d'habitude rosies par les émotions étaient pâles, blanche, telle de la porcelaine.

Soudain, Arizona sentit quelque chose bouger entre ses mains. C'était agréable, chaud et apaisant. Elle descendit son regard et vit qu'une main avait rejoint les siennes.

Bailey était là, elle avait quitté le bloc pour s'occuper d'elle. Elle lui tenait la main chaleureusement et tentait de capter son regard.

Arizona lui lança un coup d'œil très rapide, puis continua de fixer les mains de ses pairs.

-Arizona, vous devez regarder ailleurs parce qu'en ce moment, ça ne se passe pas très bien ! Alors, il faut regarder ailleurs. Vous ne voulez pas vous souvenir de cela si…

-Si quoi, Bailey ?! s'écria Arizona en détachant totalement son attention du bloc.

-Vous devez sortir de l'observatoire Arizona.

-Non ! Je dois être là pour elle ! Je dois être là pour qu'elle soit bien ! C'est… c'est un peu comme ma nièce ou ma fille d'adoption, c'est… c'est Jane alors je ne-quitterais-pas-cette-pièce !

-Docteur Robbins ! s'écria Bailey en l'interrompant et en rattrapant son bras.

Le petit visage bouleversé de la jeune femme creusa le cœur de Miranda. Arizona Robbins montrait sa fragilité pour la première fois devant elle.

-Vous allez dans la salle de pause des titulaires et vous m'attendez, je vais rester là et regarder l'opération ! Dès que ça sera fini je viens vous voir pour faire un rapport détaillé ! Ce n'est pas une demande, mais un ordre.

La pédiatre acquiesça et quitta la salle en se retenant de pleurer.

* * *

Les heures passaient, le ciel s'assombrissait pour laisser venir la nuit. Arizona faisait les cent pas, elle en était à son douzième café et avait terminé les chips réservés aux titulaires du service. Callie entra dans la salle de pause et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Elle était prise de nausée violente et mit une main devant sa bouche en cas d'accident. Arizona s'arrêta au milieu de la salle, figée. Pourquoi Bailey n'était pas venue ?

Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication.

-Non ! dit-elle en mettant une main devant la bouche.

-Arizona ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama Callie en enlevant ses pieds de la table.

-Où est Bailey ? Co… comment va Jane ?

-Qu…quoi ?

-_Où est Bailey ? _hurla Arizona furieuse. _Elle m'a dit qu'elle serait là ! Elle m'a promis d'être là ! Elle m'a promis de venir me dire comment tout s'était passé ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle serait là !_

-Calme-toi ! Arizona ! Calme-toi !

-_Elle m'a promis ! Elle m'a promis ! _

Bailey entra à ce moment-là dans la pièce, tenant un classeur entre ses mains. Elle écarquilla les yeux et mit le classeur sur la table. Puis, elle s'approcha, les deux mains levées, s'interposant entre les deux femmes.

Lorsqu'elle vit Miranda, Arizona s'arrêta net de crier ce qui laissa le temps de dire :

-Jane est sortie d'affaire, elle est en salle de réveil, j'ai eu du retard parce que je suis allée chercher son dossier pour vous le montrer.

-Elle va bien ? elle est stable ? questionna la blonde soulagée.

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ne… pourquoi vous pleurez ? Elle va bien !

-Bailey, je crois que… je vais m'en occuper, murmura Callie.

-Quoi ?

-C'est le moment où je fais un gros câlin à ma femme pour la consoler ! poursuivit Calliope en poussant la petite femme dehors.

-Je suis désolée mais ça devra attendre, la police est ici et il y a quelqu'un qui veut parler à Arizona.

-La police ? demanda Arizona en se relevant l'air fautif.

-Oui, ils veulent tous nous interroger à propos de votre élève et comme Hunt a mentionné que vous connaissiez son passé… ils veulent vous entendre. Ils attendent dans la salle de conférence.

-Comment vous savez ça ? demanda Calliope en haussant les sourcils.

-Je suis au courant de tout Torres ! Absolument-de-tout ! Essayez de cacher quelque chose et je serai au courant encore plus vite, menaça Bailey en claquant des doigts.

Alors qu'Arizona se dirigeait vers la salle de conférence avec Bailey, Callie resta dans la salle de pause afin de calmer ses nausées.

* * *

Tous les médecins répondirent aux questions des enquêteurs et repartirent à leurs occupations. Lorsqu'Arizona regarda sa montre, elle vit qu'il lui restait encore dix heures de travail et elle n'était pas certaine d'y survivre. Cependant, elle avait une opération d'ici une heure et elle devait absolument prendre un remontant. Elle fit un tour vers la machine à café et se dirigea vers la chambre de Jane en gardant à l'esprit qu'elle ne pourrait rester très longtemps car un inconnu l'attendait dans la salle d'attente.

Elle se faufila sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à son lit et attrapa doucement sa main qu'elle caressa avec son pouce. A ce contact, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux.

-Jane, tu es à l'hôpital et…

-Je sais, le docteur Avery était là quand je me suis réveillée la première fois, je sais tout de ma situation.

-D'accord, comment tu se sens ?

-Droguée, la morphine fait super effet et… je ne sais pas, peut-être un peu trop.

-Quoi ? pouffa Arizona.

-Je pense que je suis un peu flagada à cause de la morphine.

-Oui, je pense aussi, acquiesça la blonde. Tu dois te reposer pour l'instant, je passerai tout à l'heure avant de partir, d'accord ?

-D'accord, ne vous inquiétez pas, le Docteur Avery est un canon, je suis entre de bonnes mains !

-Tu oublies Thomas ! reprocha Arizona en se levant pour partir.

-Il ne se passera jamais rien avec Thomas, alors autant en profiter !

Elle était tellement jeune. Arizona lui apprendrait qu'il ne fallait pas baisser les bras trop vite mais pour le moment, elle s'avança vers l'accueil et demanda à l'hôtesse de lui montrer la personne qui voulait la voir.

-C'est-ce monsieur là-bas.

Arizona se retourna et reconnut immédiatement l'homme qui était venu chez elle, quelques jours plus tôt. Il avait toujours son affreux manteau vert et sa bague énorme. Elle soupira et s'avança vers lui. De son côté, il remit ses petites lunettes rondes en place et fit une courbette qu'elle ne prit pas en compte. Elle lui demanda de s'assoir, ainsi, ils seraient cachés dans la masse de gens qui attendaient.

Elle joignit ses mains et attendit qu'il lui explique sa venue. Il prit un dossier dans son attaché case et lui tendit une enveloppe.

-Je suis venue pour essayer de vous convaincre de venir. Il faut absolument que vous veniez, nous avons besoin de vous pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas.

-Monsieur Alberne, soupira la jeune femme en s'adossant contre le dossier.

-J'ai ici une lettre qui vous intéressera, j'en suis certain, mais je devrais la reprendre à la fin de notre conversation. On m'a conseillé de vous dire ce que vous alliez changé en venant sur place.

-Je sais ce que je peux changer, le problème c'est que je n'en ai pas envie, retourner en Irak c'est trop… difficile et douloureux. Je sais que je pourrai vous aider, aider mon pays mais… je ne veux pas perdre de temps, je ne veux pas, alors que j'ai passé des mois à essayer de me reconstruire, replonger dans ce cauchemar.

-Vous pensez que je ne comprends pas mais…

-Et vous ne pouvez pas comprendre monsieur Alberne. C'est une chose que vous ne pouvez comprends qu'en l'ayant vécu. L'analyse psychologique ne vous aidera pas à sentir… On peut vous décrire le goût d'une madeleine pendant des heures, ce n'est pas pour autant que vous aurez le goût de cette madeleine dans la bouche.

-Oui, mais vous pourrez aider d'autres personnes, il y a eu d'autres enlèvements Arizona, d'autres femmes, d'autres hommes. La difficulté que nous avons à présent, c'est que les cellules des terroristes changent. Même dans la construction de leurs bâtiments. Auparavant, ils organisaient leurs structures architecturales de façons similaires de sorte que chaque cellule rejoignant une autre cellule pouvait se retrouver au sein des bâtiments, car ils étaient organisés de la même manière. Maintenant, ils ont changé les configurations, donc lorsque les soldats américains arrivent, ils ne peuvent plus savoir où ils mettent les pieds. Lorsque le régiment de Brook Peters vous a sauvé, le bâtiment où vous étiez retenue prisonnière durant la première année fait partie des nouvelles configurations. Nous avons besoin d'une personne pour nous éclairer. Vous avez été la victime principale de monsieur Merccadi.

-Ne l'appelez pas « monsieur » ! Utilisez un autre mot s'il vous plait… je… je ne peux pas admettre qu'on l'appelle « monsieur ».

-Veuillez m'excuser. Ce que je veux vous expliquer c'est que d'autres personnes ont été enlevées, pas seulement aux Etats-Unis, mais aussi en Europe. Vous êtes celle qui a survécu, vous êtes aussi celle qui a passé le plus de temps là-bas sans avoir été contaminée par le virus, nous en déduisons que votre…bourreau vous plaçait haut dans son estime.

-Quelle chance j'ai eu…

-Je veux dire par là qu'il vous faisait confiance pour accéder à beaucoup de pièces secrètes, il vous a certainement fait rentrer dans beaucoup de salles.

-Comment vous pouvez savoir ça ? demanda soudainement Arizona.

Le pauvre homme suait à grosse gouttes maintenant, il tordait ses doigts et pliait sa pochette, mal à l'aise.

-Écoutez… je ne suis pas sensé vous le dire, c'est classé secret défense ! Mais… je vous aime bien et je… je pense que vous avez le droit de savoir… Il a écrit un journal.

-Un journal ? comme…journal intime ?

-Oui, c'est exact.

-Eh bien vous n'avez qu'à vous servir de ce journal pour vous diriger dans la structure ! déclara Arizona en se levant, chancelante. Gardez votre lettre ! Je ne veux pas la lire !

-Elle vient de Brook Peters, l'avertit Alberne.

Elle se figea. Elle était consciente qu'elle n'était pas sensé savoir que Brooks avait survécu. Mais ce qui la choquait le plus c'est qu'elle lui avait fait parvenir une lettre.

Au moment où sa vie prenait un tournant dangereux, Brook revenait sur le devant de la scène. Elle s'assit doucement à côté de l'homme qui lui tendit de nouveau l'enveloppe qu'elle venait de lui lancer au visage.

-Je peux la lire ici ? demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr. Elle ne sera décachetée que par vous et lu seulement par vous.

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et saisir la mince feuille de papier glissée à l'intérieur. Arizona imaginait Brook penchée sur la feuille, sur une plage à Miami. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cette vision lui venait mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

Elle déplia le carré blanc et se recula afin que les yeux des curieux ne puissent pas déchiffrer l'écriture.

_Ma très chère amie, _

_Je n'ai que très peu de papier pour t'écrire, alors je serai brève. J'ai eu vent de la demande de l'armée auprès de toi. Ils m'ont demandé de t'écrire, sans doute pour te convaincre d'accepter le petit voyage qu'ils te proposent. Je n'ai pas à te dire quoi faire et je sais bien que tu détesterais ça de toute façon. Je pense que tu dois décider toi-même. Je sais que nombreux sont les arguments qui iront dans le sens de l'armée, mais n'oublie pas qu'ils savent très bien présenter les choses. Ce que je vais te dire n'est pas pour te dissuader mais pour que tu puisses avoir plus d'éléments à mettre dans ta balance. Je pense que tu ne dois pas oublier qu'en retournant là-bas, tu auras l'impression de repartir du début, les cauchemars vont recommencer. Les colères monstrueuses seront de nouveau dans ta vie puisque tu vas retourner sur tes pas. C'est un voyage qui va te renvoyer ton passé dans la figure, et qui va être éprouvant. Il faut que tu penses à toi. Je sais que des personnes ont été enlevées, je me rends compte de cela. Mais cela ne permets pas à l'armée de te demander une destruction de tout ce que tu as pu reconstruire depuis ton retour. Il leur faut de l'aide parce que ça va leur permettre d'aller plus vite, mais sache que sans toi, ils trouveront quand même. Je le répète, je ne cherche pas à te dissuader, je veux que tu ais toutes les cartes entre les mains pour choisir. _

_J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi, j'aimerai te revoir, rencontrer enfin Calliope et Sofia. Je suis persuadée que tu as repris la chirurgie avec brio. Je sais que mes questions resteront de toute façon sans réponse mais je veux que tu saches que je pense très souvent à toi, ma petite protégée. _

_Nous arrivons au bout du papier, je t'embrasse tendrement.  
Brook._

La chirurgienne pédiatrique relut la lettre plusieurs fois avant de la tendre vers Alberne. Il attendait une réponse et elle put lire de la déception sur son visage lorsqu'elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Je ne peux pas y retourner. C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je ne suis pas prête.

Elle lui tendit le papier et se leva pour couper court à toute cette conversation. Il fallait qu'elle aille voir Jane.

Elle s'arrêta un moment dans le couloir et prit plusieurs inspirations profondes. Ca lui faisait mal de ne pas venir en aide alors qu'elle le pouvait. Elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux et appuya ses fesses contre le mur. Elle devait se reprendre car des gens commençaient à la regarder. Kepner, qui passait par là, lui jeta plusieurs regards avant de venir vers elle.

-Docteur Robbins, est-ce que tout va bien ? Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

-Ca va aller Kepner, merci.

Elle se releva, se dirigeant vers le bloc opératoire.

A la fin de son service, elle passa voir Jane et vérifia ses constantes. Puis, malgré les protestations de l'étudiante, elle examina les sutures sur sa poitrine. Tout était parfait.

Calliope avait encore une opération à réaliser alors Arizona rentra un peu avant elle et profita de sa fille. Elle aimait faire du coloriage avec Sofia, jouer avec des peluches et prendre des voix différentes. Une voix grave pour le gros nounours rose, une voix fluette pour l'éléphant énorme- c'est à cause de sa trompe qu'il parle comme ça- une voix suraiguë pour la souris et une haletante pour le chien. Alors qu'elle allait coucher sa fille, elle reçut un coup de téléphone.

Sofia sut immédiatement, au visage de sa maman, qu'elle était devenue triste d'un seul coup. Elle dût même lui rappeler qu'il fallait qu'elle lui lise une histoire.

Arizona s'installa sur le lit, serra sa fille très fort contre elle et la petite reçut deux ou trois larmes sur le nez. Elle essuya le visage triste et tendit un livre racontant les aventures d'un petit canard perdu.

Alors qu'Arizona allait finir l'histoire, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et des talons se rapprochèrent de la chambre lentement. Calliope jeta un coup d'œil aux deux femmes de sa vie et vit à sa mine, qu'Arizona savait déjà.

Elle entra dans la chambre, embrassa sa fille sur les cheveux et retira le livre des mains de sa femme.

-Allez mon cœur, il faut dormir maintenant.

Arizona quitta la chambre, laissant Callie border leur fille.

Lorsque cette dernière rejoignit la pédiatre, elle abordait un air désolé. La blonde était assise sur le fauteuil, les mains jointes devant sa bouche. Son corps se balançait d'avant en arrière, ses paupières étaient closes elle essayait, de toute évidence, de ne pas pleurer.

-Arizona je…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-C'était… un caillot. Un caillot de sang.

-Vous n'avez rien pu faire ?

-Arizona, Jane est morte.

La chirurgienne manqua d'air, elle se sentait comprimée, étouffée, contrainte, compressée, broyée. Elle s'aspergea le visage et s'empêcha de pleurer.

-Calliope, j'ai besoin que tu me dises que tu m'aimes.

-Bien évidemment que je t'aime.

-Vraiment, j'ai besoin que tu me dises que… tu ne m'abandonneras pas, jamais.

-Arizona, on a déjà discuté de ça et…

-Je t'en prie Callie, je vais avoir besoin de ton soutient, de ton amour, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas m'attendre !

-T'attendre ? Arizona ?

-Je vais… je pars en Irak.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ou ému et que je vais crouler sous vos reviews! Parce que vous êtes nombreux à lire mais peu à commenter^^. J'ai besoin de savoir si ça plait ou non dites donc!


	6. Chapter 6

Forget-or-forgive : Je crois que les mails de MAJ n'arrivaient plus sur aucune boîte. ^^ Eh oui... Jane est morte... Les complications ne vont pas s'améliorer. Je te laisse face à la réaction de Callie ^^. C'est un plaisir de lire tes com's.

th13 : Eh oui, Arizona a besoin de repartir en Irak...

Aoquesth : Ah ah! J'aime le coup dans le ventre. Oui le season premiere et la fic ça va faire beaucoup là ^^...

Lea : J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre de Shonda ^^

sofia : Beh oui... je l'ai fait! Comme je l'ai dis, j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre de Shonshon. Je dirai une trentaine de chapitre mais bon... rien n'est sûr, peut-être plus, peut-être moins ^^.

LSAfor : Oh! Tu t'y attendais? Eh non, je ne laisse jamais mes perso en répit. Tu comprendra sa décision dans ce chapitre je pense, ainsi que la réaction de Callie, mais à mon avis, je n'ai pas fini de vous mener en bâteau.

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

Chapitre 6

La porte bleue de l'appartement 502 s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Callie et Arizona.

La baby-sitter se leva du canapé et fit un rapide résumé de la soirée de leur fille. Callie la remercia encore longuement et lui glissa un billet de cinquante dans la main avant de la laisser partir.

Elle alla vérifier le sommeil de sa petite fille et ressortit de la chambre à pas de loup.

Elle jeta un regard vers sa femme elle était pâle malgré le maquillage qu'elle avait appliqué avec soin sur son visage. Ses yeux avaient pris une teinte claire, rendant ses joues encore plus blanche. De plus, la robe noire qui lui serrait la taille la rendait fragile et mince. Elle avait fait avec ses cheveux, une tresse qui formait une couronne autour de son crâne.

Quant à Callie, elle avait réussi un chignon banane et la barrette en argent relevait l'éclat de ses cheveux. La robe qu'elle avait passé, lui collait au corps et faisait ressortir sa silhouette.

Elles revenaient de l'enterrement de Jane dans un épouvantable silence. Durant le voyage, aucun mot n'avait été prononcé. Aucune des deux femmes n'étaient fâchées mais Callie laissait le temps à Arizona pour accuser le coup. Sa présence silencieuse entourait Arizona d'un cocon doux qui la rassurait et la protégeait. Elle n'avait pas pleuré depuis l'annonce de la mort de Jane. Les quelques larmes qui avaient coulées dans la chambre de Sofia avait été les seules. Elle n'avait pas non plus pleuré à l'enterrement, même lorsque la mère de son ancienne élève était venue la voir en sanglotant et en s'accrochant à sa taille. Elle avait serré la main de Calliope très fort mais rien d'autre.

Elle quitta ses talons et détacha la ceinture qui lui enserrait la taille pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. La souffrance qu'elle avait lu dans le regard de Mme Bernier était flagrante mais elle ne parvenait pas à céder à la même douleur. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs par pourquoi, après tout, la mort de son ancienne élève l'avait bouleversée au plus profond d'elle-même mais à la surface, rien ne ressortait.

Peut-être son cerveau la préservait-il jusqu'au procès contre le père de Jane qui avait été arrêté deux jours plus tôt. Elle savait qu'elle serait citée à comparaître mais ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi… Quoi qu'il en soit, à ce moment précis, elle se préoccupait d'avantage de son départ pour l'Irak qui avait lieu le lendemain.

La valise ouverte sur leur lit était prête à être fermée et Callie détourna son regard de celle-ci. Elle chercha une boite d'aspirine pour combattre le mal de tête qui battait sous son crâne. Lorsqu'Arizona sortit en peignoir, Calliope la détailla et l'ébauche d'un sourire naquit sur sa bouche. Elle parvenait encore à être fière de sa femme, qui, aujourd'hui se montrait jambes nues devant elle. Chaque progrès était comme une suture réussie pour Callie. Elle ne disait rien, souriait mystérieusement et c'est à ce moment-là, qu'Arizona savait. Elle voyait dans le regard de la brune une nouvelle étincelle et comprenait que la chirurgienne tenait compte des progrès qu'elle faisait pour elle, par amour.

-Tu es certaine que je ne peux pas venir avec toi ? demanda Callie en enlevant son collant.

-Non, je ne veux pas que tu vois tout ça ! Vraiment. Et puis, si ça se trouve, je ne vais leur être d'aucune utilité alors je serai peut-être là dès lundi, rassura Arizona en se passant de la crème sur le dos de la main droite.

Elle était assise sur le lit, l'odeur de la lotion flottait autour d'elle et avait un étrange pouvoir apaisant. Elle empêcha Callie de passer en la tirant vers elle. Ses genoux étaient entre les jambes de la brunette et elle passa ses mains sur l'arrière de ses cuisses.

-Arizona ?!

-J'aime bien tes cuisses, murmura la blonde en posant sa tête contre le ventre de Calliope et en fermant les yeux.

-Tu as peur ? demanda Callie en faisant remonter les mains de sa femme sur ses hanches.

Arizona ouvrit les yeux, étonnée. Elle était surprise que Calliope lui demande aussi franchement. D'habitude, elle ne parlait pas aussi clairement de leurs sentiments. Une barrière s'était érigée entre elles, mais il semblait que Callie avait décidé de l'abattre sans ménagement.

-Oui, rédondit donc honnêtement la pédiatre, je ne suis même plus sûre de vouloir y aller.

Callie se recula un peu sans rompre le lien tactile. Elle écarta une mèche de cheveux qui barrait le front d'Arizona et captura son menton entre ses doigts.

-Alors reste, reviens à l'hôpital, ça fait une semaine que les gens ne te voient plus… et puis, il va y avoir le procès…

La chirurgienne pédiatrique retira ses mains de la peau de sa femme et s'appuya sur le lit.

-Excuse-moi, je sais que c'est important pour toi, reprit la jeune femme.

-Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'as pas à le faire… ce que je veux te dire c'est que… c'est difficile pour moi et je sais que ça l'est pour toi aussi mais… j'ai besoin de m'éloigner d'ici… j'ai l'impression que rien ne change jamais, qu'on ne peut pas changer les choses… je me sens…

Elle marqua une pause, incertaine et secoua vivement la tête.

-Laisse tomber, dit-elle en plongeant sous les couvertures.

-Tu es sûre ? interrogea Calliope.

-Je ne vais pas t'embêter avec…

-Tu ne m'embêtes pas, Ari.

Elle tritura les plis de la couette avant de remonter le regard clair vers sa femme.

-Je me sens impuissante depuis la mort de Jane… je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'aider véritablement. J'ai l'impression qu'en Irak, je pourrai réellement aider les gens. Tu comprends ?

Calliope comprenait très bien, elle connaissait suffisamment Arizona pour ne pas la contredire à ce moment là. Elle pensait d'ailleurs qu'elle avait vécu une situation semblable et qu'elle n'avait écouté personne, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi sa femme ferait différemment. Et même si elle avait essayé de la dissuader au début, elle saisissait maintenant la gravité de la situation.

Lorsqu'elles se couchèrent ce soir là, Calliope ne plaça pas son bras autour de la blonde. Au lieu de ça, elle lui tourna le dos, posa une main contre sa propre joue et commença à s'endormir.

Arizona la regarda un moment, interdite. Elle se releva sur le coude et poussa l'épaule de sa compagne.

-Hein ?! grommela la latina en pivotant maladroitement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? chuchota Arizona pour ne pas réveiller leur fille.

-Rien, pourquoi tu dis ça !? demanda la chirurgienne en essayant d'attraper le bouton de la lampe. Elle appuya plusieurs fois à côté, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle refusait de s'allumer. Arizona s'attendrit et captura le bras hâlé dans sa main.

-Laisse !

Callie se tourna sur le dos et dans la pénombre, elle parvint à retrouver les deux prunelles claires.

-Tu ne me prends pas dans tes bras ?

-Désolée Ari, j'ai… j'ai atrocement mal à la tête et je n'arrive pas à…

La survivante tira le bras gauche de Callie et se blottit sa tête sur son épaule. Elle se lova contre elle et massa le front douloureux.

Les mouvements circulaires de ses doigts ralentissaient au fur et à mesure pour finallement s'arrêter définitivement. Elles avaient les yeux grands ouverts et ni l'une ni l'autre ne trouvait le sommeil.

Délicatement, la main d'Arizona glissa souplement sur le ventre puis, avec ses doigts, elle écarta l'elastique du pyjama pour caresser le sexe de sa femme.

-Je connais un truc infaillible pour lutter contre tes migraines, susurra-t-elle en mordillant le lobe d'oreille de la brunette.

Instinctivement, les jambes de Callie remontèrent et s'ouvrirent afin d'accueillir Arizona.

Elles commencèrent doucement pour accélérer leur mouvement de façon quasi désespéré. Une pellicule de sueur se posa sur leur peau. Arizona sentit sa femme venir et elle la poussa brusquement sur le dos, plaquant une main sur son épaule afin qu'elle ne se relève pas. Lorsque Calliope entamma ses gémissements, elle lui envoya un sourire triomphant.

-Alors ?! Cette migraine ? interrogea-t-elle pour taquiner sa femme.

La chirurgienne agrippa la nuque de la blonde en même temps que ses cheveux, pour la faire venir contre sa bouche. Avec agilité, elle fit rouler Arizona en dessous et prit son bras avec qu'elle laisse son intimité tranquille. Elle s'appliqua à ne pas avoir de geste brusque et à ne surtout jamais bloquer les mouvements de sa femme.

Une fois que la bouche de celle-ci fut rassasiée, elle descendit le long de son cou, puis sur ses épaules. Elle trouva son chemin sur le ventre de sa belle, qu'elle aurait tant voulu voir devenir rond. Enfin, elle atterrit sur la fine toison dorée.

Pour commencer elle lapa en jetant des coups d'œil à Arizona qui semblait apprécier cette nouvelle façon de lui faire l'amour. La main de la jeune femme chercha à rapprocher le visage de Callie de son sexe mais la brune ne se laissa pas faire. Elle décida de suçoter le bourgeon humide envoyant des courants électriques dans les jambes de la pédiatre qui avait des soubresauts incontrôlables dans les membres inférieurs. Sa respiration devenait plus saccadée, démontrant le plaisir qu'elle subissait. Elle eut quelques mouvements de bassin afin de signifier son envie charnelle.

-Callie ! murmura-t-elle, soucieuse de ne surtout pas réveiller Sofia.

Comme elle pensait que sa femme ne l'avait pas entendu, elle essaya de se relever mais en fut incapable. Elle appela donc doucement, gémissante :

-Cal…lie !

Pour montrer qu'elle l'avait entendu, Calliope se releva quelque peu et posa une main entre les seins pâles. Puis, avec une douce violence, elle souleva les fesses de la survivante et colla avidement sa bouche contre son clitoris.

Lorsqu'elle sentit Arizona au bord de l'orgasme, elle s'arrêta brusquement et lâcha le bassin de sa compagne.

-Callie ?! grogna la blonde en relevant la tête outrée.

-Pas de bruit, répondit Callie en posant son index sur sa bouche.

-Je ne promets rien.

-Règle du jeu : si tu fais du bruit, j'arrête tout !

Une flamme dansa dans les yeux de la blonde et elle se rallongea, attendant que Callie lui prodigue les meilleurs soins.

La jeune femme réitéra l'opération plusieurs fois, et lorsqu'elle jugeait qu'Arizona faisait trop de bruit en gémissant, elle la lâchait, pantelante.

-Nooon ! s'écria doucement Arizona en mettant les deux mains sur son front.

Elle essaya d'attraper les mains de Callie afin qu'elle plonge ses doigts en elle mais la maîtresse du jeu avait établi de règles et elle ne voulait visiblement pas en déroger.

Arizona calma ses gémissements et lorsqu'elle approcha de l'explosion, elle préféra prévenir.

-Calliope ! Arrête ! Sofia dort…ah !

La brune fut rapide, elle imbriqua son bassin entre les jambes de sa partenaire et hissa le reste du corps contre elle. Elles se retrouvaient toutes les deux face à face, dans la position du lotus. Arizona avait la bouche à demi ouverte et souriait de désir, de plaisir. Callie s'introduisit rapidement en elle, provoquant le plus bel orgasme qu'elle ait jamais provoqué.

Afin de couvrir le cris d'Arizona, Callie plaqua sa bouche sur celle de sa compagne et profita des baisers que voulait lui offrir sa femme.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas respecté la règle du jeu, souffla Arizona dans le cou de Callie.

-C'est certain ! répondit sa cadette fière d'elle.

Elles s'endormirent alors que leurs jambes étaient encore emmêlées.

Le lendemain, il pleuvait à torrent sur Seattle et la ville semblait quelque peu agitée. Arizona ajouta encore un pantalon dans sa valise, la referma, puis, la descendit du lit pour la mettre vers la porte.

-Maman, on va en vacances ? demanda Sofia en sautillant gaiment.

-Non chérie, murmura Arizona en se penchant vers elle. Tu sais, on t'en a parlé, maman part pour quelques jours.

-Mais tu reviens quand ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, ma puce, je serai de retour très vite.

Calliope porta Sofia entre ses bras et lui embrassa la tempe. La petite fille semblait déçue de ne pas pouvoir partir avec sa maman, elle posa sa tête dans le cou de Calliope.

-Allez, c'est l'heure de la sieste ! Dis au revoir à maman.

-A bientôt maman, bouda la jeune fille.

Calliope revint rapidement et enlaça Arizona tendrement.

-Ca va aller ? demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai peur, j'aimerai tellement que tu sois avec moi Callie.

La brune ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la pédiatre l'interrompit.

-Je sais que quand je te l'ai annoncé tu me l'as proposé et je te l'ai formellement interdit mais je dis juste que… j'aurai voulu que tu sois là. Ca ne veut pas dire que je veux que tu viennes c'est juste que tu vas me manquer là-bas.

Le jeune femme acquiesça.

Le portable d'Arizona se mit à bipper et elle décrocha en allant regarder par la fenêtre.

-D'accord, oui. Bien, j'arrive tout de suite.

-Qui c'était ? demanda Callie.

-Un gars de la Marine, et il n'a pas l'air très commode !

Elle vola un baiser à sa femme avant de prendre sa valise et de quitter l'appartement.

Elle passa les portes de son immeuble un peu anxieuse et regarda aux alentours. Une voiture de l'armée était là. On ne pouvait être moins discret. Elle ouvrit son parapluie et s'avança vers le véhicule où un homme attendait. Elle se plaça devant lui et il la regarda d'un air courroucé.

-Je peux vous aider madame ? demanda-t-il en baissant le regard vers elle.

-Je suis Arizona Robbins.

Il regarda un homme dans la voiture et se retourna un peu étonné.

-C'est vous, Arizona Robbins ?

-Euh… oui, pourquoi ? vous vous attendiez à Lara Croft ?

Il fut d'abord surpris de la répartit du médecin mais tendit finalement sa main en abordant un sourire.

-Je suis l'officier Morgan Balor, madame. Et je suis ravi de vous rencontrer.

-Enchantée.

Elle grimpa dans la voiture, où elle fut entourée de deux autres soldats, un homme et une femme qui la regardaient avec bienveillance. Elle inspira profondément. Dans quoi venait-elle de se lancer ?

Il leur fallut une journée complète de voyage avant d'arriver sur le sol Irakien. Arizona avait eu le droit à un téléphone énorme, noir, afin de joindre sa famille dès qu'elle le voulait. Elle avait donc appelé Sofia pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Ainsi, elle avait l'impression d'être auprès de sa famille.

Durant leur périple, les soldats eurent le temps de faire connaissance avec la jeune femme et elle sut se faire apprécier. L'officier Morgan Balor lui faisait assez penser à son frère. Le lieutenant Josh Moyser avait une bonne tête de plus que tout le monde, il était si grand, qu'il devait se courber en deux afin de ne pas toucher le plafond des voitures. Quant à Samantha Weiler, c'était la plus silencieuse du groupe, elle parlait peu d'elle mais semblait à l'écoute des autres.

Un hélicoptère les attendait lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'avion militaire. Arizona fut équipée en harnais et mousqueton, puis, tous montèrent à bord de l'hélico. Une voiture était reliée à l''engin et lorsqu'ils décollèrent, le pilote dût faire attention de ne pas la faire heurter contre des bâtiments. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au-dessus d'une zone désertique.

-Arizona, on va descendre en rappel ! prévint Morgan en lui mettant des lunettes de protection sur le nez. Il regarda Sam et lui fit un signe de tête.

Alors qu'ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot, ils venaient de se répartir les tâches. Sam prit le paquetage d'Arizona -dans lequel elle avait transféré les affaires de sa valise-, et Morgan accrocha Arizona à son harnais afin qu'ils descendent ensemble.

Ils se placèrent sur le rebord de la machine et Morgan essaya de détendre l'atmosphère en posant diverses questions à Arizona. Bien loin d'être à l'aise, elle préféra fermer les yeux et plaquer ses mains sur ses lunettes.

-Regardez le paysage ! s'écria Sam en la voyant faire.

-Ca va aller ! Merci ! répondit-elle en agrippant les sangles alors qu'ils descendaient.

Ils se posèrent en douceur sur le sable, en même temps que la voiture. Josh se chargea d'enlever les crochets qui maintenaient le véhicule, Sam plaça son paquetage et celui d'Arizona à l'arrière de leur embarcation et Morgan détacha les sangles qui le reliaient à la jeune femme.

-Alors, cette première descente ? demanda Josh en faisant signe au pilote de repartir.

Tous se protégèrent le visage du sable projeté à grande vitesse à cause du souffle des palles.

-Elle a fermé les yeux ! dénonça gentiment Sam en montant dans la voiture.

Arizona appuya ses mains sur ses genoux, puis, elle regarda sa montre, cela faisait vingt-trois heures qu'elle n'avait ni pris de café, ni dormi. Elle commençait à se sentir nauséeuse et la chaleur du désert n'arrangeait rien. Morgan passa une main dans le dos de la jeune femme, et de l'autre, il lui tendit une gourde.

-Merci !

-Ca ne va pas, Arizona ? demanda Sam en passant la tête hors de la voiture.

-Si, ne vous en faites pas ! rassura la blonde en s'attachant les cheveux.

-Si vous êtes malade, nous comprendrons ! déclara Josh en se mettant au volant.

Arizona rendit la gourde à Morgan et lui fit un sourire afin de le rassurer.

L'hélicoptère était déjà loin, et on n'entendait plus aucun bruit. Juste le silence du désert.

Sam s'occupait de la carte et tentait de capter un signal pour joindre leur base. Son talkie grésilla durant plusieurs minutes alors qu'elle appelait le QG.

Les trois autres attendaient au dehors de la voiture. Au début, Arizona ne remarqua pas l'air inquiet des deux hommes, mais lorsqu'elle vit qu'ils avaient tous les deux le doigt sur la gâchette, près à tirer sur quiconque se montrerait hostile, elle se mit, elle aussi, en état d'alerte.

Sam poussa enfin un cri triomphant.

-Ca y est ! Je les reçois ! Ils ont pris connaissance de notre position ! On peut y aller !

Arizona se cala dans le fond de la voiture, à côté de Sam, alors que Josh et Morgan montaient à l'avant. La conversation devenait plus personnelle dans le petit groupe et c'est-ce moment que choisit Arizona pour se taire. Elle écouta avec attention les différentes anecdotes de ses camarades jusqu'à ce que le silence se fasse.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Arizona s'endormit profondément et les cahots du véhicule la bercèrent. Elle fut réveillée par un vacarme assourdissant. Elle n'avait plus aucun repère, elle ne savait plus où était le sol ni le ciel, elle essaya de protéger son visage et sentit une chaleur insoutenable. Soudain, le choc d'acier fit crisser le sable. Elle ouvrit les yeux et essaya d'analyser sa situation. Elle avait la tête en bas et son menton était ouvert. Elle toucha ses jambes afin de voir si elle pouvait les bouger. Elle poussa un petit cri lorsqu'elle prit enfin conscience que l'avant de la voiture n'était plus là. D'où elle était, elle avait une vue sur le désert. Elle détacha sa ceinture, atterrit dans le sable et essaya de reprendre son souffle. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, elle était sonnée.

Elle chercha Sam des yeux et la trouva en train de ramper vers les paquetages.

-Sam ?! Appela-t-elle en sentant ses tripes remonter dans sa gorge.

- C'était une mine ! hurla Sam afin qu'Arizona entende malgré ses oreilles devenues partiellement sourdes.

Elle régurgita la totalité de son estomac et vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas de sang. Elle souleva son T-shirt afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas d'ecchymoses.

-Josh ! Morgan ! Appela Sam en contournant le tas de feraille. Elle ne les voyait pas.

Arizona se releva, se dépêchant de rejoindre le soldat. Deux corps étaient allongés dans le sable brûlant, Sam se dirigea vers l'un d'eux tandis qu'Arizona fonçait vers l'autre.

Morgan gémissait de douleur, ses oreilles saignaient, son visage était partiellement brûlé et il tenait sa jambe droite.

-J'ai un truc dans la jambe ! J'ai un truc dans la jambe ! Putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je ne sais pas ! répondit Arizona. Elle prit le couteau de l'officier et découpa son pantalon pour avoir accès à la chair.

-C'est un éclat de ferraille ! Ne le retirez pas ! ordonna Arizona. Si vous le retirer vous allez vous vider de votre sang. Je vais faire un garrot, il faudra le désserer de temps en temps afin de ne pas...

-…perdre l'usage de ma jambe, termina Morgan en hochant la tête.

Sam revint vers eux, le regard dur. Morgan se redressa et regarda au loin.

-Comment va le lieutenant ? demanda-t-il.

Sam secoua la tête de gauche à droite et s'agenouilla près des deux autres.

-Il faut qu'on bouge, la fumée va finir par alerter l'ennemi ! S'ils viennent on est mort ! J'ai appelé la base avec le talkie, ils vont nous envoyer un hélico, mais ils ne sont pas sûr que l'hélico pourra passer leur sécurité de merde !

-Ca veut dire quoi ? demanda Arizona en commençant à paniquer.

-Ca veut dire qu'on est seul pour un moment, conclut Morgan en s'asseyant.

-Arizona, on va réunir les affaires qu'on peut utiliser, et on va se cacher dans la carcasse du camion, informa Samantha en se relevant.

Elle fit passer un des bras de Morgan sur sa nuque et le releva afin de le ramener vers le véhicule. Ils laissèrent le corps du lieutenant à l'extérieur. Sous l'acier, la chaleur était encore plus ardente mais par sécurité, ils devaient absolument rester là. Sam prit la tête de Morgan sur ses jambes.

Les heures passèrent, et personne ne venait, ni alliés, ni ennemis.

Tout à coup, ils entendirent les palles d'un hélicoptère qui venait vers eux. Sam sortit en levant les bras au ciel. Une civière descendit et les deux femmes installèrent Morgan. Deux soldats descendirent pour s'occuper du corps du lieutenant. On les ramena à la base.

Quelques heures plus tard, Arizona monta sur le toit de la base avec son téléphone dans les mains. Elle s'assit au bord du vide et composa le numéro de sa femme.

-Calliope ?!

-Hey ! Ca va comment ? Tu en es où ? Zo' ? Comment s'est passé ta journée ?

Arizona jeta un œil sur le coucher de soleil et soupira.

-C'était… une bonne journée…

* * *

Alors?!


End file.
